


Hot Tea and Soulmates

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Soft af, Soulmates, and i'm done with tags oof, mal is a mess hahahahaha, mentions jay carlos and lonnie, rated teen and up because there's swearing, soft lesbian activity, they're fools, this is a bit of a mix of coffee shop au college au and soulmates au all in one so i tagged them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • No one can predict when soulmates will meet, but destiny makes sure these people find each other. •Or just your average soft lesbian activity one-shot.( A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT )





	Hot Tea and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malberthas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malberthas/gifts).



> request by lgbtdove inspired on this tweet: https://twitter.com/caIlierobbns/status/1022542435224838145

Mal had a strange relationship with routines. She loved that she had control over the simplest things in life, like how she always drank black coffee in the morning instead of bothering with choosing something else, how she avoided frat parties, alcohol or human contact in general for the sake of a quiet night doodling on her sketch book. It made her feel comfortable and brought her little to no problems. And problems are not something you want when you’re a college kid trying to survive a semester full of paperwork and dreadful deadlines.

 

But Mal’s little routine also made her college life pretty boring. Because you know who hates routines? Mal’s two best friends, Jay and Carlos. Jay was the athletic handsome kid who could get any girl he desired. Except that he desired no girl at all. His heart belonged to Carlos, the younger, yet unbelievably smart kid with a talent for anything engineering or animal related. The happy couple loved new experiences and Mal was a part of quite a few of them. She’d join in whenever her life felt more boring than usual. But for the most part, Mal always ended up in her dorm, alone. Her roommate, Lonnie, was adventurous and wild as your average college kid, only tons ten. Mal had times where she wouldn’t see Lonnie for a bunch of full weeks in a row. Lonnie simply was never there. Mal liked the peace and quiet and had moments where she hated it. Not that she’d change that about her life though. Because you know, comfortable habits.

 

In that morning though, the most unlikely thing happened. Mal woke up on that Thursday morning with the need of breaking the habit, out of her own free will. It was certainly a weird sensation and Mal couldn’t possibly explain to you why she was feeling that way. It felt mystical of sorts, like the forces of the universe were guiding her towards something. Whatever that might be, because Mal had absolutely no idea. Alas, she decided to follow that gut feeling and see where it took her. Just like that. What could possibly go wrong?

 

With that in mind, the Anything-Can-Happen-Thursday began. It began right then and there, in Mal’s dorm as she got out of bed and picked a pair of ripped dark green jeans that were lost in the depths of her closet but magically found their way into a visible shelf and a black leather jacket over a purple tank top, instead of the usual all purple outfit. The only thing that Mal would never change for something else, are her black combat boots. Mal allowed herself one quick look in the mirror. The green of her jeans matched her eyes and suddenly Mal wondered why didn’t she wear green more. She applied zero makeup, combed her dark purple hair with her hands until it looked decent enough to be in public, grabbed her keys and headed out.

 

Mal was always in what she called the ‘power-saving’ mode, but college was so close to her dorm that it was more troubling driving there than walking, so walking it was. Mal always stopped halfway at the same coffee shop to get her daily dose of caffeine, but didn’t even look inside as she passed the establishment and entered a nicely decorated one on the next block without even really thinking about it.

 

There was a line to the counter. Not that Mal cared, she still had half an hour before her first period, so she took her rightful place as the last in line and for some odd reason no one else came in, leaving Mal to be the last one to get her order. Again, not that Mal cared.

 

She distracted herself by using her phone, only looking up once in a while to make sure she’d walk towards the counter as people were leaving with their orders.

 

Until it was her turn.

 

“I’m so sorry for the long wait.” Mal, who was focused on playing angry birds was jolted back to reality by a sweet yet raspy female voice that was clearly talking to her. When Mal looked up, she realized that at some point she had stopped walking and still had a few steps in until she could reach the barista that stood in front of her.

 

The girl had long wavy locks of the most beautiful blue that Mal had ever seen, chocolate brown eyes that could warm even the coldest of souls, her entire complexion was perfectly sculptured and blessed with naturally tanned skin. Her lips were soft and the smile she was holding for Mal was big, bright and hypnotizing. Easily the most gorgeous girl Mal had ever seen in her entire life. Mal’s inside voice was yelling so loud she feared the girl might hear it.

 

_‘Oh fuck’._

 

Mal stepped further and placed her hands on the counter, unable to keep her eyes away from the girl.

 

_‘Where did you come from?’_

 

“It’s my first day here and I’m still getting the hand of how everything works.” The girl added with a nervous giggle.

 

_‘God is a fucking woman.’_

“Everything alright?”

 

Mal realized she had been silent this entire time when the girl spoke to her again slightly tilting her head in confusion.

 

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’_

“I uhm… it’s ok. I-I mean everything’s ok and it’s ok, I don’t mind waiting. Not that I like waiting all the time, of course I don’t, it’s just, it’s really not a big deal, I mean it’s your first day and all and I totally respect that, yeah totally.” Mal rambled, completely aware of just how incredibly stupid she sounded, yet unable to speak like a normal person. And then Mal giggled. Which is not something she did, ever. Mal didn’t even recognize that sound that came out of her lips.

 

_‘What the fuck?’_

 

The blue haired girl giggled right back, this time genuinely, and Mal decided right away that her giggle was exactly how an angel sounded like.

 

Seeing that literally no one else was in line to order anything and that the few people still inside the coffee shop were sitting and entertained with each other, the beautiful barista put her elbow on the white counter and rested her chin on her palm.

 

“You have nice hair.” She casually said with what Mal dared to describe as a teasing smile. That earned another giggle from Mal, who didn’t recognize herself.

 

“Well, you have nice everything.” Mal was horrified when she realized she had voiced her thoughts out loud and literally covered her mouth with her hands. Not that any lies were told. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that girl.

 

_‘Oh god, I’m too gay to function!’_

 

This time the girl laughed and Mal giggled nervously along with her.

 

“I’m sorry I—”

 

“It’s ok. Happy to know you find me attractive.”

 

“That’s an understatement.” Mal mumbled, trying her hardest not to fucking giggle again. But she had no luck as the barista giggled again, making Mal’s attempt of remaining functional, impossible. Mal couldn’t help but to give her the dreamiest of smiles.

 

The girls got unintentionally close.

 

“I’m Evie, by the way.” She said with a smile. Ah there it is. Her name. Straight out of fairytale land. Pretty, just like everything else about her.

 

“And I’m gay…I mean _fuck_ , I’m Mal. My name is Mal.” Mal could feel her cheeks burning like two steaks being grilled at maximum heat. What a great first impression Mal was giving.

 

“Oh god, please don’t hate me I’m so sorry.” Mal sincerely apologized, covering her face with her hands, dying of embarrassment. When she peaked she realized Evie was smiling widely at her.

 

“Mal? I love your name.” Evie replied, unable to stop smiling at this cute, small girl with pale skin like porcelain, wild hair of an intoxicating shade of purple and vivid emerald green eyes that caught her attention the moment she walked in the coffee shop, she was merely too distracted to tell. For some reason Evie felt a connection to Mal, something weird, beautiful and unexplainable. And she was sure Mal felt exactly the same.

 

Mal smiled at the compliment and Evie almost gasped as two adorable dimples showed along with Mal’s smile.  

 

“So, are you in college? I mean I’ve never seen you around.” Mal tried to make small talk, trying her absolute best to remain sane and for once not screw this entire interaction any further.

 

With a smile perfectly placed on her lips, Evie was quick to answer.

 

“I am. I’m majoring in fashion and design. My campus is on the other side of town which is probably why we’ve never seen each other before.”

 

Mal seemed to sober up a little but still couldn’t stop herself from smiling again. What was this goddess doing behind a coffee counter? A future fashionista serving cappuccinos and lattes?

 

“Yet here you are.”

 

“We have to buy our own materials for our projects, so I need the extra cash.” Evie explained, a little embarrassed.

 

Before Mal could say anything, Evie spoke again. With, of course, a huge smile on her face.

 

“Let me guess: Art student.”

 

Mal giggled stupidly.

 

“How do you know?”

 

Evie pointed to Mal’s right hand. It was still stained with ink from the drabbles she did the night before.

 

“Oh.”

 

Evie smiled. It was like magic. A fashionista and an artist. It was like they were meant to complement each other at some point in their lives.

 

“So, are you ready to place your order?” Evie asked.

 

Mal blinked.

 

_‘Do I even want anything at this point?’_

Mal knew for a fact that she couldn’t possibly survive the day without caffeine but for some reason she wasn’t feeling the usual black coffee. She looked over to the menu, highly aware of how intensely Evie was watching her. Mal needed something that wasn’t coffee but with caffeine. Her eyes stopped on what she decided was the best alternative. Everything about that day was already different and wild anyway.

 

“Black tea please. The strongest and the hottest you can get me.” Mal said. And then smiled, teasing Evie just because she could.

 

Evie raised one of her perfect eyebrows at the word ‘hottest’, but nodded without losing her smile and started preparing Mal’s order.

 

Mal could tell Evie wasn’t used to the job, but she didn’t care one bit, as long as she could just stay there and watch Evie work.

 

Evie came back with the tall cup and placed it in front of Mal.

 

“Careful, it’s really hot.” Evie warned while collecting the money.

 

Mal offered Evie a challenging smirk, grabbed the cup and took a long sip of the tea. It truly was scalding but the intense heat never really bothered Mal. Evie looked truly surprised.

 

“How are you not breathing fire right now?” She asked and felt a shiver as Mal licked her lips, clearly on purpose.

 

“I came straight from hell, nothing bothers me anymore.” Mal teased, her smirk still perfectly in place.

 

Evie had to laugh.

 

“Or maybe you’re just a tiny dragon.” Evie teased back, smiling like an idiot.

 

Mal’s eyes widened and her smile grew. Evie couldn’t help but think that Mal found the idea of being a dragon amazingly wonderful.

 

Mal felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and it clicked.

 

“Oh shit, I’m so late for class!”

 

Mal had been so lost in Evie, the showstopping barista that took her order that she completely forgot she had classes to attend to.

 

Mal looked around which left Evie wondering what could Mal possibly be looking for. Then she looked at her hand holding the receipt and Evie saw how Mal skillfully found a purple marker inside her bag, scribbling something on the receipt.

 

Then Mal took Evie’s hand. There was a spark felt by both of them, warm and fuzzy like everything was suddenly right in the world.

 

Mal carefully opened Evie’s hand, placed the piece of paper on her palm and with a soft movement, moved Evie’s fingers, closing her hand again.

 

Evie had to blink several times until she could speak, very much lost in Mal’s warm touch.

 

“What is this?”

 

But Mal only winked at her, smirked wickedly, grabbed her cup filled with tea and rushed out of the coffee shop, leaving Evie quite sad that the fiery girl was now gone. Then again, she _was_ late for class.

 

Resigned, Evie opened the paper and found a phone number scribbled with a doodle of a dragon just below it. All in purple ink.

 

Evie smiled so hard. She was dreading her first day at a real job for quite a long time now and wasn’t excited at all about it. But her day turned out better than she could possibly imagine. It was like the world knew that a purple haired pixie was the solution to Evie’s problems. And if the piece of paper she was holding was any indication, this wasn’t the last they would see of each other. Maybe this encounter was just meant to happen. Meant to be.

 

Evie was a dreamer. She believed in fate and luck. That certain things happen for a reason. So, she wholeheartedly believed that taking this job and meeting Mal was something that was meant to happen. And she couldn’t wait until her shift was over so she could make good use of Mal’s phone number.

 

On the other hand, there was Mal that after a few meters, stopped running, returning to her normal pace. She was already going to miss first period, running and rushing in ten minutes before the bell would only make her look bad. She’d find an excuse. She was late and she regretted nothing. Not even how much she embarrassed herself in such a short period of time.

 

So that’s why her friends enjoyed being wild so much! Being unpredictable, ignoring the routine and leaving her comfort zone gave her the honor of meeting the most beautiful girl alive and had her sipping something that wasn’t coffee.

 

She had to give it to the universe today, because whatever forces drove her to get away from her daily boring schedule, well, they for sure surprised Mal and did everything right.

 

“This shit is actually good.” Mal mumbled to herself while drinking what was left of the tea with a little smile on her face. She was about to throw the cup away, like she always did, until she decided against it.

 

Mal entered campus, playing with her fingers, holding on to that fantastic sparkly feeling she had when she held Evie’s hand.

 

It felt warm, magical and unexplainable.

 

Mal had heard of that type of stories. The ones where two people meet because they’re meant to find each other. Because the world makes sure they find each other. Soulmates, right? But Mal always thought that those stories were just that: Stories.

 

“Soulmates…”

 

Mal whispered it, trying to get to know the newest word in her vocabulary, to feel how it sounded, in her voice, coming from her lips.

 

Was Mal meant to find Evie? Were they a mystical pair of soulmates?

 

Only time could tell and, in all honesty, Mal couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaaaaa so here's another little thing with our favorite girlfriends haha I really love how this turned out! 
> 
> My friend Val dmed me about this cute idea, so I'm here to deliver, this is a gift for her, I had so much fun with it and I really hope you like it! Again, thank you so much for thinking of me :)
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys it as well, of course, thank you so much for all of your support!
> 
> See you soon :) x


End file.
